Yajuumaru Hitonare
Yajuumaru Hitonare (lit. Beast Tamer) is a former Captain of the 10th Division who served many years ago. He is precieved to be the 1st Captain of the 10th Division, making him one of the oldest. After his ressurection, Yajuumaru became a hate filled spirit and formed the mercenary group Ikari. Appearance Yajuumaru wears a standard black haori with a black/purple hakama. Over this he wears a white cloak, similar to most captains. He has red shoulder guards that are connected from his cloak. He has matching red arm guards and sheaths his Zanpakuto's at his waist. He is also known for his spiky white hair and blue eyes. He unlike Yamamoto, who almosts rivals in age still looks relativley young Personality Yajuumaru is quite a noble man. He has the wisdom the rivals previous Commander-General Yamamoto and has a somewhat gentleman's view on life. Yajuumaru also enjoys things like reading, writing and gardening. His true personality is unknown but he does show signs of a tempermental man who wants revenge. This was shown during the beginings of the Gotei when he was passed over for the job as 1st Division Lieutanant but was okay about getting a role as a Captain. History Growing up many years ago, Yajuumaru was a poor orphan boy. He made his living by stealing from lower noble families by sneaking into their houses. During his childhood he met a wise man who taught him the future arts that most Shinigami possess. He mastered the art of Shunpo and Kido and excelled at Hand to Hand Combat. He eventually found a sword stuck into the grave deep with in a forest. The sword had the words sacrafice carved into it. After years of training, he convered with the swords spirit and gained his Zanpakuto. Mastering Shikai was troubling for someone of his age but he managed to learn the skill in 15 years. After he mastered Shikai, he was viewed by the Commander General and offered a job as his seated officer. Yajuumaru took it and was happy to learn that the job of Lieutanant was open. When he was passed over he grew enraged at Yamamoto only to learn that he was being promoted to Captain of the 10th Division. It is known that sometime during this, he mastered Bankai. Abilities Shunpo- He is skilled in the art of Shunpo as he was a Captain, meaning he has experience in this area. Kido Pracitoner- He is skilled in the art of Kido being able to use high leveled Kido without even saying the name. Zanjutsu- He is skilled in the art of Sword Play and can wield his two swords gracefully. He is skilled enough to make his own sword style usuable through Shikai. Zanpakuto Yajuumaru's Zanpakuto is called Aisuki (lit. Tree of Ice). It has a blue circular guard with a leather handle. The release phrase is Nomi (lit. Chisel). Shikai- In Shikai, Aisuki becomes a regular katana as seen above. It has a ciruclar guard and a red handle. It gives of a blue aura. (Note: The other sword that he carries in the picture is an ice replica.) Shikai Abilities * Shirokikan (lit. White Mirror)- Yajuumaru will create a sheat of ice that will reflect like a mirror. Whatever is reflected when created will be copied and come from the mirror. The cloned person or object is invulnerable to all elemental attacks, excluding fire and is Kido resistant. It is however weak to Phyiscal Attacks. * Touketsu Sekijun (lit. Frozen Stallagtite)- By stabbing the ground with booth Aisuki and Koori Nohara, stallagtites will shot out from the ground. These stallagtites are made of ice and shot up towards the target. Bankai- In Bankai Aisuki becomes Aisuki Hyouga (lit. Tree of Ice, Glacier or Tree of Ice, on a Glacier). In Bankai, Aisuki Hyouga surronds the area in a thick sheet of ice. Yajuumaru carries a fully white odachi. In Bankai, whatever the weather is, it will begin to snow. Yajuumaru also gains a blueish/white aura in Bankai. Bankai Abilities * Sugoi Hyougajimi (lit. Great Glacier Plain)- Yajuumari will bend all of the snow falling into a large glacier of ice. The ice will rise up like a platform elevating both Yajuumaru and the opponent. * Kanki Soshaku (lit. Frost Bite)- Yajuumaru will use Flash Step to get behind his target. He will then stab them in any revealing area. The wound will then abosrb the cold causing frost bite in that area. Trivia * He is greatly based of Shaman King characters, Adimaru and Horohoro Quotes "I am skilled than any of these weaklings combined! How could you pass me over" (yelling at Yamamoto about his passing over him as a Lieutanat.)